


This Heart

by seruphim



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Custom Hawke, F/M, Grey Wardens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seruphim/pseuds/seruphim
Summary: A series of snapshots as the Grey Warden Loghain accompanies Hawke in her search for answers.





	

“Well, are you going to ask me?”

Hawke looked up, blue eyes meeting Loghain’s through the flickering flames of their campfire. Tension perched on the Grey Warden’s shoulders. The edged look had nothing to do with camping for the third night in a cave.

“Well,” Hawke started, “if you’re not going to finish that rabbit, I’m sure Shadow would like it.” The mabari at her side lifted his head in interest. 

“The Blight,” Loghain stated bluntly. “My role in it. My betrayal of Ferelden and the Grey Wardens.” Her circumstances were dire, but to not even question him just put Loghain on edge. It was the first concern of those he met and he could not judge them for it. He destroyed everything he touched.

Hawke leaned back, feigning surprise. “ _Maker’s breath_ , that’s you! I had no idea.” 

“Very funny, Hawke.” 

“There’s just so many Loghains. I thought, this Grey Warden couldn’t possibly be that Grey Warden Loghain. What were the odds?” 

“And you’re not at all suspicious of me?” His words cut right through her sarcasm, tone brooking no further jests. The sooner this topic was out of the way, the better.

In response, Hawke’s tone finally took on the smallest note of seriousness. “Well, we’ve slept in the same vicinity for a few nights now.” Hawke began to count off on her fingers. “You haven’t killed me. You’re on the run from the other Grey Wardens who, might I add, want to use blood magic to summon demons. Their primary reason for not liking you is that you oppose their idiocy.” Hawke shrugged. “You’re already more trusting than half of Kirkwall.”

Loghain started to respond, drawing a breath that fell short. Between them, the fire continued, filling the empty spaces with short snaps and pops. The Warden's gaze lowered to the flames.

“Forgive me. Most are suspicious of me for what happened during the Blight.”

A dozen responses jumped to Hawke’s mind, but this was no light topic. Oh, she had questions. It was impossible not to, but she knew better than most the kind of decisions forced on the spot. It rarely ended well. Sometimes you left a city burning, other times you left a king to die.

“Well, Shadow hasn’t tried to bite your head off, and I trust his judgment implicitly. Any Ferelden worth their dirt knows that.” The mabari barked softly in agreement. Almost obscured by the flames, Hawke could see Loghain’s mouth lift in a rare smile.

“Perhaps I owe him this rabbit leg then.” 


End file.
